The other end of the world
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Abby has a dark secret she hasn't told anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call
1. Chapter 1

The other end of the world

Abby has a dark secret she hasn't tell anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call

Chapter 1: Memories of the heart

Abby and Connor returned from their honeymoon from Paris on a Thursday. Abby hadn't been so happy in so long that she was finding it hard to enjoy it

"Just relax, try to have a great time" Jack had said a week before the wedding. But she couldn't allow herself to do that. She was haunted by a past live. One she had sworn she would never return to

"Abby?" Connor asked. She had drifted into her mind for a second "are you all right?"

"What?" she turned to him. He sounded worried. Maybe Hawaii hadn't been perfect

"Do you feel sick or something?" he asked

"Oh no" she whispered "I just have a small head ache"

"Are you sure?" he led her to the couch. They sat there for a while just holding each other. Connor was still unsure of what was wrong. But he left it at that

As week passed Abby began to feel more comfortable in married life. Until the night of the 6th of June. She had been by herself all day, sleeping. So she jumped to her feet at the sound of the phone

"Hello?" she muttered. There was a moment of silent on the other end. She was about to hang up when she heard a familiar and uncertain voice

"Abby?" the voice asked. "It is you aren't it?"

She froze. In all her life she never thought would hear that voice ever again "why are you calling?" she whispered "I thought we..."

"Abby?" Connor called from the door. She hadn't even noticed when he had parked the car "where are you?"

"Abby please don't hang up, I've got to tell you something" the voice said again, she had started crying without knowing

"I have to go, please don't call me again" she said sobbing, the voice on the other end was about to protest when she slapped the phone down

"Hey" Connor reached the room, and kissed her neck. She didn't want to turn around, her eyes were puffy and red "you okay?"

She nodded and then cleaned her face; Connor gave her a concerned look

"Have you been crying?" he asked, when she looked at him, she reached for his hand and squeezed it very hard "who was that at the phone?"

"Jack" Abby said forcefully. "He was making me laugh"

"Abby, I just talked to Jack on the way here" he said, certain anger in his voice "please tell me the truth"

She walked towards the bed. Leading him along. They sat quietly for a while

"How long have we known each other?" she asked. Connor blinked

"3 ½ years" he said firmly "why?"

She shrugged "I remember the first day we kiss" she said, leaning to a passionate kiss

Connor gasped for air and focused "Abby please, you've got to tell me what's bothering you"

"I can't" she said "I swore I would never speak of it again". Connor placed his hands on her face

"Why?" he inquired. Sad but defeated Connor kissed her forehead. Another moment passed on which none of them spoke

"Connor I…" started Abby. He knew she was struggling so, he held her hand as she whispered "there's something I need to tell you"

Connor looked puzzled but happy that she was opening up to him

"A few years back I…" Connor listened closely and whether he looked shocked only Abby could have known

**Chapter 1! So what will Abby's secret be and who is the ****mysterious caller? Please review! This was an actual dream I had**


	2. Chapter 2

The other end of the world

Abby has a dark secret she hasn't tell anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call

Chapter 2: Truth be told

Connor stared at her in disbelief. He just couldn't process what he was hearing

"What happened when you found out?" he asked

"I tried to get rid of it without telling anyone" she said sobbing.

"Not even him?" he asked, his question hurt inside

Abby nodded. "I was to scared, and didn't know how he would react" she said

Connor encouraged her to continue. An awkward silence followed

"My friends told me to give it a second thought" she then drifted to her memories

"**Abby would you tell us what's wrong?" ****Jon pleaded frantically **

"**I don't know if I should tell you" Abby said quietly as she and Jon walked home "it's nothing really"**

"**If it is nothing" Jon continued "how come you told Rachel?" Jon put his fists together "she's so nosy, but for some reason she wouldn't tell me what it was" **

"**That's because it's not a big thing!" Abby said "can we please drop it?"**

"**Fine, but I'm still your best friend" the blonde boy said proudly "I don't know why you wouldn't tell me"**

**That night as she went to bed, thoughts came rushing to her mind as her six best friends faces came to her "Tin, Jon, Brad, Jo, Rachel…" **

"**Abby?" Jo opened the bedroom door slowly "Brad is snoring again, can I stay here?" **

**Abby nodded but didn't speak. She just pictured his face in her mind and merged in a troubled dream **

"So not even your friends knew" it was not a question

"Just Rachel, because she was my cousin and found the..." the phone suddenly rang and before Abby could react, Connor answered

"Hello?" Jack said from the other end "can I talk to Abby Con?"

"She's not feeling well; Connor gazed at his wife, as she gasped in relief "you ought to call her later"

"She's going to want a hear it" Jack insisted

"Call her later!" Connor said roughly "please" he finished

"Give me the phone Connor" Abby demanded, she stood up taking the phone from him and left. Connor brushed his face with his hands as her ear dropped in his wife's conversation._What did all this meant and how was he supposed to react to it?_

**Next chapter we meet Abby's mysterious man… can you guess his name?**


	3. Chapter 3

The other end of the world

Abby has a dark secret she hasn't told anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call

Abby walked slowly as if she was pulling sack of rocks. In a way she was. She had lied to her husband about Jack's supposed situation, but she really didn't know why she had called her, he sounded unlike himself that Abby thought the worse, but the truth is she would have never imagined it

"Jack?" Abby opened the loft's door. Her old home. She searched for her brother just to find him in the kitchen making tea

"You got company or something?" she spoke, making Jack jump to his feet. He turned around worriedly

"Hey" was all he said as he placed the trace on the table "I thought you wouldn't come, Connor said you were ill"

"I'm fine, Connor is just been dramatic" Abby smiled weakly

"Yeah I figured that would be the case" Jack said. He gave Abby a smirk a walked to the living room holding the trace

Abby then saw him. The boy, now man that sometimes haunted her dreams

"Hello Abby" he said in a quiet voice, she had frozen

"I'm sorry, I had no choice" Jack whispered "I had to"

"You had…" she shot at her brother with rage, "you had to?"

Jack stood next to the man, who was unsure of what to do next. He hadn't thought everything trough

"He's got something to tell you" Jack insisted. Abby remained speechless

The man got closer to Abby who instantly pulled back. He tried to catch her hand, but she slapped his hand instead

"Don't touch me!" she roared. He pulled back instantly. She could have sworn seeing tears in his brown eyes

**So I hope you already guessed where this is going, if not. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

The other end of the world

Abby has a dark secret she hasn't told anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call

Chapter 4: extreme measures part 1

He had tears in his eyes as he stared into her yes

Flashback (two weeks ago)

**Paul walked slowly trough the hospital. His eyes were puffy and red and he felt ashamed of crying. Even more in front of his friends. But he needed support from anywhere he could find **

"**You okay mate?" Said Bradley awkwardly placing a hand on his back as he took a seat **

"**Need anything?" Jo brushed his hair sweetly. He smiled weakly but didn't speak **

"**You should go home" Rachel told him. "I'll stay"**

"**I can't ask you to do that" Paul said **

"**You are not asking P" Jon assured him "We are offering" **

**His four friends looked at him pitifully. They couldn't imagine what he was feeling, and no matter what wanted to help **

"**You should all go" the man said unwillingly "it's late"**

"**I think we should take turns" suggested Jon "I'll take the first until Sunday" **

"**Jon, really you don't have to" Paul said thankfully **

"**Shut up!" Jon shot "I'm staying"**

**The others shared a look, kissed and hugged Paul and left. Jon stared at his best friend**

"**Have you called her?" he sounded calmed, but Paul knew he mean it as an order **

**Paul brushed his hair in frustration and then said that he had tried calling her but she no longer lived with her brother **

**Jon remained quiet. **_**If she didn't come to him, he would come to her **_

**The next day he set out on her search. He asked everyone he knew about she might be. Unsuccessfully he returned to the place she had last lived at. The door opened and the man in front of him let out a silenced scream**

"**Jon!" he said as the blonde man gave him a smile. **

**Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

The other end of the world

Abby has a dark secret she hasn't told anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call

Chapter 5: an act of kindness

Jack watched awkwardly from Abby to Paul. Waiting for either of them to speak

"I'm sorry, I came here but you shouldn't take it on Jack" Paul said weakly

"Get out" abbey muttered, but he didn't move. Jack gazed at her sister

"What?" she said indigently. "I want him to leave"

"Just listen to what he has to say" Jack pleaded "it won't kill you"

"Yes it will" Abby shot

"Its okay Jack" he said sadly "I shouldn't have come" he left the living room. Jack trotted after him

"What are you doing?" Jack blocked the door "you need other help"

"I'll find another way" Paul pushed him aside I "always do"

"Stop being so stubborn!" Jack placed his hand on his shoulder. But gave up

Abby had been watching from the distance. As Paul left she turned to her brother

He gave her a nasty look and opened the door for her "I think you better go" abbey tried to speak, but Jack just couldn't look at her

2 hours later…

Jack walked to the hospital lobby with his head high and shaking. He asked for Paul and then headed to find him

"Jack!" Rachel was the first to see him "what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know why" Jack smiled "Hey man!" he hugged Paul "I thought I could help, after all I might be compatible"

"Thanks Jack, you didn't have to" Paul had a certain shine on his eyes. Hope

"Yes I did" Jack said firmly "Abby might have forgotten who you really are, but I haven't"

Paul gave him a grateful smile

She looked so fragile on the hospital bed. Her smile melted her father's earth. She was watching cartoons. Totally immersed in innocence. He entered the room dragging his feet


	6. Chapter 6

The other end of the world

Abby has a dark secret she hasn't told anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call

Chapter 6: daddy's little girl

Paul had fallen sleep beside her. "Ham" his nickname to his daughter was trying to wake him up

"Daddy!" she cried "wake up!" Paul opened his eyes; Abby's were looking back at him

"Hey" he muttered brushing his eyes "you all right?"

She nodded sweetly. He smiled back weakly "what are you watching?" he glanced to the TV. A movie was on "Hercules"

"I'm sorry" Jack said. Paul turned around he was sitting on a chair by the door. "You were out"

"Why are you apologizing for?" he asked. Jack smiled "I think we were too noisy"

"We were laughing daddy!" Hannah smiled. He felt his stomach sank. Jack had made her laugh. Just as that?

"Yeah, I was telling her when I was little and you used to…" Jack said. But a knock on the door interrupted them. Paul turned around to see Dr. Potter standing in the threshold

"Hey doc" Paul shook hand with the man. But wasn't quite awake yet

"Had a nice siesta?" the doctor cracked into laughter. "It's nice to see you are getting some sleep, now Jack is here". Paul eyed him

"Where is Jon?" asked Dr. Potter. Jack walked towards where they stood "said he was hungry, I told him to bring you something" he told P

"I'm hungry too!" Ham stood on the bed, Paul instantly held her back. The tubes were all over her

"That's a good sign" smiled Dr. Potter "now let's sit back again"

"I'll tell a nurse" said Jack leaving the room

There was an awkward silence. The only sounds came from the TV

"Paul" said Potter "A word". They left the room quietly. Father and daughter's eyes met for a moment

Doctor Potter looked worried, but he was supposed to transmit confidence to his patient's father. Something he wasn't doing very well

"What?" smirked Paul tiredly "what now?"

Dr. Potter looked deeply into his eyes

"Well, you know we've been trying everything to find a match" he said. Paul blinked

"I'm sorry to say that your sisters and mother isn't a match" dr. potter said sadly

"What about my brother?" his voice broke. The doctor waved his head. This was as far as he could take. _He had even lost weight, since he had found out about Hannah's disease _

"What's next?" he asked. Dr. Potter placed a hand on his shoulder "what about Abby?"

"Not a chance" said Paul automatically "She's out of the picture"

"We must try and contact her" Dr. Potter said firmly "your daughter's well being depends on it"

"I know that!" he said frantically. He tried to keep himself together but his head was spinning

"You should go home" Dr, Potter smiled sympathetically. "Jack has offered to stay"

"No" he said coldly "I can't ask him to do that"

"Ask me what?" Jack appeared from behind him "I want to stay P"

Paul watched him walk and sit next to Hannah "I'll stay"

He shook hands with Dr. Potter and sat on the bed, pretending to watch the movie. He and Jack shared a look and Abby's eyes looked back at him. His eyes were watering, but he turned away so neither Hannah and Jack could see

**Chapter 6 is up! Thanks for everyone who is reading this! ****Please tell me what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

The other end of the world

Abby has a dark secret she hasn't told anyone, not even new husband Connor. Abby's past comes to haunt her after she receives a certain call

Chapter 7

"We must do something!" Rachel said frantically as she paced around the room. Tina, Jon, Jo and Bradley sat on the couch looking at her

"Yes, but what can we do?" Tina asked "we can take Abby to the hospital and make her take the test"

"No, but we can at least make her see Hannah, then she won't have the heart to say no" Jo said firmly

"Guys, we must remember what they went through, it's not something you just forget" Jon said "I want to help Hannah just as much as you do, but violence isn't the answer"

"So we just wait until she dies is that it Jon?" Jo shot at him. She hated when he was all rational

"one of us should go talk to Abby, make her understand this has nothing to do with Paul or whatever happened between them, there is a child's life at stake here, she can't just take that lightly can she?" Bradley let out "I think Jon should do it, he was best friends with both Paul and Abby"

"I tried, it didn't work" Jon said dryly "I tried talking to her and she just told me to go away as if being friends with us all those years hadn't meant anything"

"Maybe we are looking at this on the wrong side" Tina said. Her friends looked at her curiously "who is the only person that can get trough Abby and Paul now?"

"Jack" Rachel said "so maybe he should talk to them again"

"No, Jack could get trough Abby if Connor helps her" Tina said

"But we don't even know Connor" Bradley said "we weren't even at her wedding"

"No, but I bet Jack can get Abby to talk to us" Jon said "maybe even listen to what Paul has to say"

The next morning they all went to the hospital "we need your help" Jo told Jack "but you need to be very discreet, we can't let Abby know"

"All right, I'm in, but if this doesn't work out…" he said glancing at Bradley

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it man, first we need to meet this Connor and then see if he can make Abby come" Brad said

"What is this all about?" Connor asked Jack as they walked to the cafeteria

"I just want to have coffee with my favorite brother in law" Jack said sitting down on the table

"I'm your only brother in law" Connor said annoyed

"Who's going to go up there?" Jo asked as the 5 friends shared a glance

"I say Jon should go, he's the best at babbling stuff" Bradley smirked. Jon stood up and turned again to shot Bradley a dirty look

"Jack?" Jon put on his acting skills to a test "is it really you?"

"Jon?" Jack gave Connor a nice look and then stood up to shake hands with Jon "this is Connor; he married Abby, about two weeks ago"

"Really?" Jon asked "I didn't know she was even seeing someone" Jon sat on the table next to Connor

"So how is Hannah?" Jack asked Jon. Connor seem uncomfortable hearing his stepdaughter's name

"She's getting big, almost five now" Jon said proudly

"I heard she is in the hospital" Connor said innocently

"Yeah, she's been really sick for a while" Jon smirked as he and Jack watched the look on Connor's face "she's got liver failure, but neither of us or her father is a match"

"What's wrong with her?" Connor asked. Jon smiled "she has developed some kind of disease that attacked both her kidneys and the right one is the one that works better, but the doctor says a transplant is the only choice she's got to survive, he says that if she receives a donor soon, she'll be able to make a full recovery"

"So she needs Abby to take a test?" Connor asked "she told me about her daughter being sick, but I didn't know it was this bad, I'll talk to her if you want, I mean I understand it is hard for her but this is a little girl's life and it is and the end of the day, her daughter"

"Would you do that?" Jon asked "she'll only have to take a test and even though it is hard to live with only one kidney, she'll still be able to live her life fully"

"Abby?" Connor sat on the bed next to his wife "we need to talk"

"So you know the whole truth now huh?" Abby said harshly "it is finally out, I'm the most horrible person in the world"

"Why won't you want to go take the test?" Connor asked truly concerned "this is your kid, Abby you might be the only one who can save her"

"What test?" Abby asked confused "I mean Jon told me she's really sick, but I sort of hung up"

"Hannah needs a kidney transplant and they all think you are the one that matches since none of them did" Connor reached for her hand "I know you are scared about facing the past. I mean who isn't? But maybe this is just what you need to be okay with the past"

**Okay so new chapter! What will Abby decide and what will happen between her and Paul?**


End file.
